Yooyu
The Yooyu is an Altadorian Petpet. The Yooyu has been revered by Altadorians since it was first discovered. It is the star player in every game of Yooyuball, after all. This Yooyu was a prize for Altador Cup I and cannot be painted. Blue (was a prize for Altador Cup IV), Darigan (was a prize for Altador Cup II), Green (was a prize for Altador Cup IV), Fire (was a prize for Altador Cup III), Red (was a prize for Altador Cup IV), Yellow (was a prize for Altador Cup IV), Snow (was a prize for Altador Cup V), Mutant (was a prize for Altador Cup VI), Faerie (was a prize for Altador Cup VII), Robot (was a prize for Altador VIII), Tyrannian (was a prize for Altador Cup IX), Water (was a prize for Altador Cup XI), Island (was a prize for Altador Cup XII), and Plushie (was a prize in Altador Cup XIII for playing in 12 prior cups). The Original Yooyu is available from the Trading Post for around 750,000NP. You can learn to draw a Yooyu here. Yooyu blue.gif Yooyu christmas.gif Darigan yooyu.gif Yooyu faerie.gif Yooyu fire.gif Yooyu green.gif 44573.gif 65135.gif Yooyu red.gif 54003.gif 38699.gif 57258.gif Yooyu yellow.gif Yooyu.gif Games Yooyuball In this game you control 5 different players of your Altador Cup team, while trying to score with your Yooyu, which is playing as the ball. This game is only availabl in June, during the Altador Cup. You can play here. Crisis Courier You alternate as a Snow and Fire Yooyu delivering an urgent message for King Altador. You must collect goodie bags, while avoiding obstacles, and Minitheuses. You can play here. Ready to Roll In this game you will be helping the Yooyus to exercise by guiding them through an obstacle course while collecting sun tokens. You can play here. Shootout Showdown You must shoot your Yooyuball into the goal without the goalkeeper catching it. You can play here. Avatar If you were a Rank 1 player in the Altador Cup III or IV, you would have received the Altador Cup Player Avatar. Items Neocash *Bouncy Yooyu Ball *Yooyu Glasses *Yooyu Thought Bubble *Yooyuball Tattoo *Fiery Yooyu Pizza *Golden Yooyu Locket *Rag Doll Yooyu Plushie *Yooyu Purse Note - these items are no longer available. Neopoints *Altador Altador Cup Team Yooyu Plushie *Bounce Like a Yooyu Pogo Stick *Bounce Like a Yooyu Trampoline *Brightvale Altador Cup Team Yooyu Plushie *Chocolate Yooyu Cookie *Clockwork Yooyu *Clockwork Yooyu Plushie *Darigan Citadel Altador Cup Team Yooyu Plushie *Darigan Yooyu Plushie *Discreetly Buried Yooyu *Exploding Clockwork Yooyu Replica *Faerie Yooyu Flower *Faerie Yooyu Plushie *Faerieland Altador Cup Team Yooyu Plushie *Fire Yooyu Flower *Fire Yooyu Plushie *Handmade Yooyu Book *Haunted Woods Altador Cup Team Yooyu Plushie *Holiday Yooyu Garland *Holiday Yooyu Gobstoppers *Inflatable Yooyu *Kiko Lake Altador Cup Team Yooyu Plushie *Krawk Island Altador Cup Team Yooyu Plushie *Kreludor Altador Cup Team Yooyu Plushie *Lost Desert Altador Cup Team Yooyu Plushie *Maraqua Altador Cup Team Yooyu Plushie *Meridell Altador Cup Team Yooyu Plushie *Mirsha Grelinek Yooyu Yard Statue *Moltara Altador Cup Team Yooyu Plushie *Mutant Yooyu Flower *Mutant Yooyu Plushie *Mystery Island Altador Cup Team Yooyu Plushie *Paper Yooyu Wall Art *Partially Inflated Yooyu Beach Ball *Roo Island Altador Cup Team Yooyu Plushie *Shenkuu Altador Cup Team Yooyu Plushie *Snow Yooyu Flower *Snow Yooyu Plushie *Terror Mountain Altador Cup Team Yooyu Plushie *The Yooyu *TNT Yooyu Plushie *Toy Yooyu Play Pen *Tyrannia Altador Cup Team Yooyu Plushie *Ultimate Yooyu Pen *Vintage Yooyu Mirror *Virtupets Altador Cup Team Yooyu Plushie *Wooden Toy Yooyu *Yooyu Balloons *Yooyu Beanie *Yooyu Bread Basket *Yooyu Cactus *Yooyu Camera *Yooyu Candles *Yooyu Cap *Yooyu Celebration Stamp *Yooyu Cheese Ball *Yooyu Clock *Yooyu Dungaree *Yooyu Eraser Set *Yooyu Eyes *Yooyu Felt Book *Yooyu Garden Pond *Yooyu Ginger Bread *Yooyu Gold Pendant *Yooyu Gumballs *Yooyu Hand Mirror *Yooyu Hat *Yooyu Headphones *Yooyu Headwrap *Yooyu Ice Cream *Yooyu in the Box *Yooyu Jute Bottle *Yooyu Kite *Yooyu Knuckle Duster *Yooyu LED Lamp *Yooyu Marble Set *Yooyu Marionette *Yooyu Medal *Yooyu Mittens *Yooyu Mug *Yooyu Nail Paint *Yooyu Paperweight *Yooyu Pencil Pouch *Yooyu Pencil Sharpener *Yooyu Pillow *Yooyu Pizza *Yooyu Popcorn *Yooyu Print Jacket *Yooyu Pudding Cups *Yooyu Rice Bowl *Yooyu Salt Lamp *Yooyu Sensation Krawkade *Yooyu Snowman *Yooyu Succulents Planter *Yooyu Table Fan *Yooyu Table Tennis Racket *Yooyu Tape Dispenser *Yooyu Trapped in a Display Box *Yooyu Treats *Yooyu Vases of Flowers *Yooyu Water Bottle *Yooyu Water Dispenser *Yooyu Wood Carving *Yooyu Yoyo *Yooyus and Lace Perfume Note - Yooyuball items have not been included above. Category:Altadorian Petpets Category:Petpets